PJO Poems
by Blackelf99
Summary: {FORMERLY TITLED: A Poem to Percabeth.} My (oh-so-creatively titled) collection of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus poems. They can be read as unrelated, hence the COMPLETE!status. Poems deal with Romance, Drama, Mild Angst, etc. I will take requests.
1. A poem to Percabeth

_A/n: I wrote this little poem about my OTP [Peracbeth forever!] and decided maybe I'd upload it... If you enjoy this, I might write and upload more poems about different ships, just private message me or review!_

Trembling and helpless,

you fall,

deep within

the darkness all,

when he reached out

and grabbed your hand-

and said, simply,

"I won't lose you again."


	2. Shadows Hide What Lurks Inside

_A/N- Here's a little poem I whipped up when I was having incredible House of Hades feels. I've decided to expand the poetry oneshot I did a while ago into a series of multiple, unrelated and rather short poems about different Percy Jackson characters. Requests are gladly accepted, just message me or leave them in the comments. :)_

Shadows, in their darkness, can hide

a person's emotions,

what lurks inside.

They can be used for cover,

to hide the pain and pride.

Shadows make excellent places

for lurking, as they mask

the feelings and faces

of the people that they cover.

Shadows shield me

from the others,

providing protection

like I'm undercover.

When I can't help

my feelings, the shadows are there

to take me in, when I wish I was elsewhere.


	3. A Reyna Poem

A/N: I figured it was about time I did something Reyna-centric, so I cooked up a little poem about Reyna to add to the collection... It's not really a poem, but sort of a drabble/oneshot about Reyna's feelings with a related little two-stanza at the end. It's a bit angsty, and I like to think it shows a bit of Reyna's softer, weaker side. I don't think the book really shows that she has feelings too, but at the same time I love her because she's such a strong character. This is a bit different from the rest in this collection, so review and let me know if you like it. Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, or any of these characters (unless I specifically state that the character is an OC.)

A war council meeting was due to start in a few minutes at the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, and Reyna was trying to spend as little time as possible with the rest of the council, which was pretty bent on war with Camp Half-Blood. A war Reyna didn't want, didn't need. She was presently hiding in a garden in New Rome, alone (except for the obscenely optimistic birds fluttering around her,) with a cup of black coffee. She had got it from a cafe in New Rome, hoping it would sharpen her senses, or at least dull the ache in her brain. Or was the ache in her heart? She didn't know. Probably both. Reyna didn't even really care much for coffee, and it wasn't even doing much to wake her up, as caffeine was supposed to do. She was tired. She was always tired, especially since her sleep was constantly plagued by nightmares.

She just sat there, hunched over in a most undignified manner, clutching the cup with one hand, and supporting her aching head with the other. Every day, she wished she was mortal. Wished she didn't have to take the lead all the time, wished that she didn't have to put up a strong, impenetrable facade when she was in turmoil on the inside. How nice it would be, to be blissfully ignorant of all these demigod, god and monster troubles! Then she would feel guilty for wishing such things, and the cycle was beginning to turn viscous. And now, she couldn't even find solace in Jason. He was gone. She knew she shouldn't feel angry at him- he was on a terribly difficult and possibly fatal quest, and was saving the world and all. That didn't ease the pain, though. She missed his company, having somebody to talk to, somebody to confide in- somebody who was in a position similar to hers, and could sympathize. However, he wasn't in her position anymore. She was alone. Would he even be able to understand anymore, if he was there? She wondered if he was even truly Roman anymore. Wondered why he had left her. She came to no conclusion. But then again, everyone always left her.

_**The weight of the world**_

Everything always seems to fall

Upon my weary shoulders,

And I'm so tired through it all

I feel as if I'm lifting boulders,

But with everyone relying

On me, and the camp in flames,

There is no time for defying

The responsibility claims.

A/N: It might be kind of choppy, I apologize. It wasn't supposed to flow very well anyways, but to show Reyna's thoughts and feelings a bit. I may or may not do a poem or story about Reyna's feelings towards Jason, or how she gets over Jason, at a later date, but for now this is probably it for Reyna-centric material. R&R! -Blackelf


	4. Alone: A Caleo Poem

A/N: Thanks to the guests, and WhatUpMyPeeps, for the wonderful reviews, and thanks to WhatUpMyPeeps for the idea to do a Caleo poem. {Caleo is one of my top otps... :).} This poem is kind of vague, but I think you will understand it. Coming up with a nicely flowing rhyme scheme for it was kind of difficult, too, so I hope the time paid off! Oh, and this kind of includes spoilers for House of Hades...

Alone

I am trapped here, all alone,

my home is my prison,

and my prison is my home.

He was different from the rest,

So much so that I thought the gods

had sent him as a test.

But, I shortly fell in love,

with this boy, who proved to be

a gift from above.

He had to leave, as they always do,

whilst offering promises

that can never be true.

In my heart, a bloom of hope resides,

but I can not water it,

and in time it will die.

Even though I know he can never return,

I can not help but

hear my hopeful heart yearn.

With the way they always leave me alone,

you'd think that by now

I'd have a heart made of stone.

In the end, they always leave me alone,

here in my prison,

here in my home.


	5. Missing The Memories-A Jeyna Poem

A/N: I wrote a Jeyna poem even though I'm not actually a big Jeyna shipper. It's one of those ships that I don't really care either way about, but I LOVE writing about. (I got the idea for this while listening to I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers by Fall Out Boy.)

_Missing The Memories- A Jeyna Poem_

I miss

the way your lips felt,

when your warm kisses

made my heart nearly melt...

I miss

the way our entwined hands

brought me bliss,

like my favorite jazz bands...

I _don't_ miss

the brutal ending,

the cruel twist

when your memory was pending,

Did _you_ miss _me_

when you ran off with that Aphrodite girl,

that Graecus one who

shattered and trashed my whole world?

I _don't_ miss the way you crushed

my half-stone lukewarm heart,

and the way my emotions I had to hush

as you tore my soul apart...


	6. I'll Return-A Caleo Poem

A/N: I know I just did a Caleo poem, but you can never have too much Caleo! The last one was in Calypso's POV, and this one is in Leo's POV, so hopefully I'm not being redundant here.

_**I'll Return**_

Oh, My Dear,

it's now time for me to depart,

but I am sure that you'll hold me

right here in your heart.

I made a promise

to return for you,

and my promises

I intend to hold true.

I know many before me

have broken your heart,

But I swear that I'm different-

you knew that, from the start.

I know that my hands

burn with a bright orange fire,

but I promise my heart

burns oh so much brighter.


	7. My Choice- Thalia Poem

A/N: A Poem about Thalia's decision to become a hunter. I did this with a rhyme scheme in mind but no particular stanza flow, so it reads kind of like a rap song, but I think the freeform fits her personality. (Did anyone get a hilarious mental image just then of Thalia attempting to rap? No? Just me?)

_**My Choice**_

Hastily crafted

with a free-flow style,

I hope this poem

is worth your while.

A Hunter's choice may be a tough one,

but swearing off guys

doesn't end ALL fun.

I really wish

you would understand,

girls can be independent

and not require a man!

My choice wasn't even

a selfish one-

I was saving the world,

so that order could run!

I still don't think

you understand,

so let me repeat,

let me give you a hand-

I swore off guys

for the world's greater good,

don't tell me

what I could do and should,

because your life

is not mine,

we are different-

that is fine,

but please-

I'll leave you to your life,

if you leave me to mine.


End file.
